


So It May Be All Your Fault

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: You have the power of animorphing and because of your powers, you are living and fighting with the Avengers. But now Thor is bringing his troubled brother to be rehabilitated on earth. Loki takes an instant liking to you and your powers. Now you're helping him better himself as he slowly starts to fall for you. Will you fall for him too?





	1. Hello Little one

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS EXPERIMENTAL!
> 
> I wanted to write something new. I don't know if I'll go on but if it's liked I'd be more than happy too.

It's not like you meant to become an Avenger. It just all sort of happened.

All you wanted to do was to take your last few dollars from your bank account and skip town. Again. Staying in one place was never good for you. You were always found out by someone so you just disappeared without another word. And that was the plan this time too. But of course, just when you were about to leave, ten armed robbers just had to come and try to rob the bank. So zipidee do dah you were stuck in the middle of a bank robbery.

No big deal though. You could just shift into a mouse and leave out the back. But there were kids in the bank. And these guys didn't seem bright enough not to shoot. So, in a moment of bravery, your noble side just _had_ to take over and you quickly shifted into a leopard and took down every robber in sight. It was easy, they were idiots. All except one who took a shot right before you landed on him. You barely noticed it as the adrenaline was enough for you to make sure everyone was safe. But once you shifted back into yourself, the pain really hit you. You collapsed to the floor exhausted and bleeding and next thing you knew, Captain Freakin America was carrying you out of the bank.

So now you're here as an Avenger. Living in Stark tower and doing your damn best to prove yourself. Why one simple bank robbery got you into Stark tower, you have no clue but you weren't going to object. Why would you? You get to hang out with Black Widow and Hawkeye. You train and fight alongside Thor and Captain America. You tinker in the lab with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. It was heaven for a freak like you.

Everyone called you Eva. To be technical, It means life. Which is kinda works as you have the ability of animorphing. It's like shapeshifting but you can do it instantly and can only turn into animals. And you get it, someone might think it's cool. Shifting into animals and saving lives. But no, it's stressful as hell. You were the freak of every foster home when you accidentally turned into a cat while sleeping and the nuns went insane. You're pretty sure you've had about 20 exorcisms in your life. When you turned 16, you bailed. Mostly living in the forest hunting and playing with a pack of wolfs. And when you turned 18, you stole some new clothes and got yourself a job.

Not exactly what you'd call luxury.

You always had the deal, human first, animal second. But when you went to live with the Avengers they told you It doesn't have to be that way. You can be both because both are who you are. So now you're here. Napping on the couch as a kitten while Steve pets your black and silver fur. He was watching some old movie you had never heard of and you dozed off and involuntarily turned into a cat.

They had gotten used to your sudden transformations and just went with it. And thanks to Tony, he had made a suit that would transform with you so you didn't have to undress and dress every time you transformed. Not to mention it could look exactly like regular clothes so win-win.

Nat and Clint walked in together both reeking of uneasiness. When you heard them walk in and felt their distress you stretched out walked over to them meowing softly as you tried to grab their attention. Clint chuckled and continued to walk but Nat stopped and kneeled down in front of you. "We're ok Eva." She itched under your chin making you purr softly. "We just may get an unwelcomed visitor coming today."

_'Meow'_

She looked up to Steve who just shook his head no before answering you. "No one you need to be worried about. Hopefully, if he actually comes, he won't be here for long."

"And what if he is? Are we really gonna have him in the same building as her?" Clint said walking into the room with a bottle of water in his hands. "Not only is that dangerous for her, but that's also dangerous for us."

"Thor didn't say if it was for sure. He just said his father was considering it." Steve mentioned standing up.

"It's for sure," Tony said walking in with Bruce right behind him. As Tony walked by he patting you on the head. "Point Break just walked in with Reindeer games." He showed everyone the camera footage of Thor and some other guy getting into the elevator. "If he's here, then their daddy said yes."

"Has anyone realized this is a terrible idea?" Bruce muttered behind Tony. "I mean do we really want him anywhere near me. Or her." He said motioning down to you sitting on the couch.

"She can handle him," Nat said picking you up and itching your head.

"I've got limiters for him so he won't be able to pull all his tricks. You both will just stay as far away from him as possible." Tony told Bruce and you.

Bruce nodded reluctantly before retreating to his room.

Steve looked at Tony raising his brow. "And his room?"

"The farthest one from hers, closest one to Thor's."

_'Meow'_

Tony grabbed you from Nat and stuck you on his shoulder. "I'd stay a kitten till he gets settled," Tony told you as you watched him work on his tablet. "This guy is not a guy I particularly want you around." He looked down at his tablet then back up to the elevator. “Rehabilitation starts now.”

You were about to shift back to yourself so you could ask the necessary questions when the doors to the elevator opened up to reveal Thor and some other guy. Loki. Holyshit that was Loki. He was dressed in black and green clothes that looked similar but different to Thors. Both Asgardian designs. He had striking green eyes and raven black hair that was either really greasy or really slicked back. You honestly couldn't tell which. His hands were chained up and you could tell by his expression he definitely didn't want to be here.

The mood in the room shifted from uneasy to dangerous within an instant. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife, no, a nail file. You wanted to say something to lighten up the dim mood when you realized you were still a cat so all that came out was a quiet,

_'Meow'_

"Loki. You remember everybody." Thor said in an annoyed but still booming voice.

"I hope he didn't forget after we kicked his ass last time he was here," Tony smirked confidently.

"So I'm guessing daddy dearest said yes?" Nat asked staring Loki down.

"He believes it will be beneficial for him to be around the people he attempted to rule. Learn humility." Thor frowned at Loki who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, he'll learn a bit more than that here," Steve said crossing his arms like a disappointed dad.

"Oh, please." Loki huffed rolling his eyes.

Thor looked through the room before his eyes landed on you as his face lit up. "Eva!" He exclaimed joyfully. You lept off Tony's shoulder running over towards Thor. Thor was always so warm. You loved being around him while you were a kitten.

"Eva get back here." Tony scolded you strictly.

You rubbed yourself against Thor's shoes purring rather loudly as you ignored the protests of the others. Loki looked at you with his brow raised in curiosity as Thor picked you up and placed you on his shoulder. "I missed you as well." He laughed.

_'Meow'_

"How odd," Loki smirked. He brought his hand up to touch you but his chains limited him. He groaned looking at Thor. "I have nowhere else to go." He held his hands out to Thor asking him to take off the chains.

"Has that ever stopped you before," Thor replied before reluctantly taking the chains off.

"Instead, you'll be trading up." Tony walked over pulling out a pair of silver cuffs. As soon as the chains fell to the floor Tony stuck the metal cuffs on his wrists instead. "These will keep you restrained to the tower and have limited access to your powers. Have fun."

You stepped onto Loki's shoulder to get a better look at the cuffs. Luckily he didn't seem to mind as he chuckled at you on his shoulder. "Hello, little one." He said with a hypnotizing voice. Tony saw you looking and went to grab you off his shoulder but Loki stepped away petting your head with his hand. "I believe your pet likes me." He itched under your chin making you purr softly. “Then again you’re not a pet are you.”

_‘Meow’_

“I didn’t think so.”

Tony picked you up and away from Loki much to your dismay. He seemed to know exactly where to itch. He turned away from Loki walking me back to Nat. "Why do you never listen." He told you with a scolding tone. "I said stay away."

You weren’t sure what he was talking about. You always listened to him. When you felt like it that is. But something about Loki intrigued you. You wanted to learn more about him. You had to learn more. You knew who he was and what he had done. The name really tipped you off. But there was more than the pure evil people said he was. It may have been your animal instincts but you knew you had to learn more. And if you translated the way he looked at you correctly, he felt the same way.

"I believe I’m supposed to have a room,” Loki said to Thor as if he would have any idea.

“It’s at the end of the hall to the left,” Tony answered looking annoyed at you and Loki.

Loki didn’t answer Tony but made his way towards the hall.

_//You know where to find me, little one.//_

Loki’s voice came echoing at you throughout your head.

_‘Meow’_

He turned around smirking at you before he left you in the arms of a mad Tony.

As soon as he was out of earshot. Tony put you on the floor. “Back to yourself. Right. Now.”

With one quick thought, your back arched and extended until you were back to your normal self stretching out your stiff limbs.

“You’re kidding me right?” Tony asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

“Before you start yelling ask yourself this, did I do something wrong? Or was I just greeting our new houseguest?” You answered as you cracked your neck.

“I told you to stay away from him.” Tony scolded you.

“I only went to say hello to Thor.”

“You **_climbed_ ** on his shoulder.”

“I was looking at the cuffs! You wouldn’t let me see them while you were in the lab. How would I have known he knew exactly where to scratch.”

“Tony he didn’t hurt her,” Steve said walked up behind him. “If I didn’t know any better I would have said he likes her.”

“Loki can be very manipulative. It can be difficult to understand when he is being genuine or when he is trying to get what he wants.” Thor added placing Mjölnir on the table.

“But what can he gain from petting a cat on his shoulder?” You added crossing your arms. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” You answered for them.

“But this is Loki we’re talking about,” Clint spoke up from behind us. “He’s unpredictable. He’s manipulative. He’s always trying to get a reaction out of you. He saw how protective we are of her. He just took advantage of that.”

“Or maybe he was just trying to make a friend when everyone in this house still sees him as a villain.” You suggested. No one responded to your comment. “As Tony said, he’s here to be rehabilitated. Give him a chance.”

Tony sighed crossing his arms. “Eva. He is dangerous. I said don't go near him so you don't go near him."

"But-"

"End of story."

"Tony come on. He's going to be around a lot more now that he's here. I just wanna see what his deal is."

Steve stepped up next to Tony. "Eva, we're only trying to protect you."

You sighed deeply. You could argue with Tony all day but once Steve stepped in, it was all over. "Fine, fine. I'll stay away."

You lied.


	2. Catnip and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is crazy, but let's meet Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!!!! I promise you the next few will be longer.

"Is this crazy? This is crazy. I'm definitely crazy."

You paced back and forth in your room speaking to yourself and trying to keep ahold of your sanity. Your hands shook unintentionally. A weird thing you had have since you were a child. They would just shake. And you just had to give this crazy speech! Give him a chance, you said and all that other bullshit. Stuff you genuinely believed but couldn't exactly remember why you said it.

Everything was an odd blur. You saw the guy, he pet your fur, you became human, and you defended him. No harm in that. Do you believe every word you said? Mostly. Did you immediately regret it once you realized that the person you were talking about was a supervillain and had taken an odd interest in you and you took an odd interest in him and that could be seriously dangerous for everyone on the team including you?

no.

AND THAT'S WHAT FREAKED YOU OUT!

You didn't regret it. Not one bit. Every instinct in your body told you to defend him and you did. You wanted to go see him. Your entire brain was literally drawn towards the stupid Norse god down the hall but your stupid body refused to walk out your door. Now here you are pacing in your room trying to gain the courage to face him.

"You're being a wuss. He won't hurt you. And if he tries, you can kick his ass." You repeated to yourself. "I can't go like me. He doesn't know me. If... no no no, when I go, I should be the kitten. He invited the kitten not you."

You had convinced yourself. You were going to see him. With one final deep breath, you shifted into a black kitten as your body shrank, claws formed, and fur grew all over your body. You combed your fur back with your paw as you reassured yourself that you had indeed done the right animal.

_'Meow'_

You pushed yourself through the crack in your room and trotted down the halls in order to reach the room Tony was talking about earlier. You did your best to avoid the others as you knew they would stop you. After a few twists and turns and an unfortunate incident with the elevator, you were standing in front of his door.

_This is stupid. This is stupid. This is stupid._

You screamed over and over in your head.

_Stupid or not, I'm was doing this._

You scratched at the bottom of the door trying to get some sort of answer. Nothing. You jumped up and fiddled with the handle trying your best to do something before his voice came through the door.

"Thor, I will gladly relieve you of both of your eyes if you do not stop bothering me,"

_'Meow'_

Not even a second later, the door became cracked open just enough for you to slip inside. Pushing your way through the door you saw him lying on the bed with a book in his hands. "I was wondering when you were going to come." He said without looking up from his book. He seemed to pay no attention to you. "I almost considered placing some catnip outside my door to lure you."

_Ass._

You sat on the floor looking up at him as he continued to read. "However when I realized that wasn't your true form I decided against it." He closed his book and sat up looking down at you. "Why did you come? Hm? I'm sure the others advised you against it."

_I can't answer you dummy_

"I suppose you can't answer me in that form." He said as if he could read your thoughts. Could he read thoughts? God, you hoped not. "And I don't suppose you will change into yourself." You just stared at him blankly. "No, I didn't think so."

He pushed himself against the wall and patted the bed in front of him. "Come here little one." You hesitated. He just asked you to sit on his bed. Why would he do that? Was this a trick? Then again you stood on his shoulder earlier so boundaries seemed out the window at this point. He rolled his eyes when he noticed your hesitation. "I could have easily forced you to change back, and yet I have chosen to let you keep the form you are most comfortable in. So grant me the chance to speak with the kitten." If a kitten could shrug, you shrugged and jumped up onto the bed.

As you sat in front of him he waved his hands as a bowl appeared in his hand. "We are going to develop a little system together." He smiled fondly. He held the bowl down towards you and it was filled with fresh cream. God, you loved magic. You stepped forwards looking into the bowl resisting the urge to slam your face into it. You looked back up to him curiously as he yanked it away. "Ah ah ah." He placed it on his bedside table. "In order to earn this, you will need to answer my questions."

_How am I supposed to do that smart guy?_

"One little meow will suffice for a yes and anything else I will consider a definitive no."

_'Meow'_

He sat back against the wall crossing his arms. "Considering how smoothly you seem to move, I can assume you have had this power for a while. Since birth, if I am to assume correctly."

_'Meow'_

He nodded. "You can't be much older than twenty. And yet you live and fight with the Avengers. You must have done something truly terrible to get on their attention."

You didn't answer.

"Something good then. What could a kitten possibly do to..... oh. Oh, I see." He smirked at you. "You can be more than a simple kitten can't you?"

_'Meow'_

He thought for a moment. "I could tell you weren't a kitten However I wasn't sure how far off you actually were."

You walked over caressing your head against his hand. "Can you do all of them?"

_'Meow'_

"You are interesting." He reached over itching under your chin. "I now understand why I was drawn to you." He hit just the right stop. "I believe you were drawn to me as well." You began purring softly and he itched your head. He laced his hands around your waist lifted you up.

_'Meow'_

You protested.

"If you want the cream I suggest you cooperate." He said as he smirked like a child.

_'Meoww'_

"Hush." He placed you down next to him and began petting your head but you pulled back. He pulled his hand up. "A stubborn one aren't you?" You looked up to him looking annoyed. "If you continue like this, the cream may never come." He tried petting you again and you didn't pull away. "If you wish to turn into your normal form, I would not object."

Hah, forget it. Not in front of you and your silver tongue.

He raised his brow at your defiance. "I suppose this is your favorite form then?"

You didn't answer him.

"Oh? Then what is?"

You jumped off the bed walking onto the middle of the room. He stared at you in curiosity as you shifted into an arctic wolf. "A wolf?" You trotted around in a circle barking once. "Fascinating." You walked over to him resting your head on his leg as he began scratching at your head.

"The lady likes you," Thor said from the doorway.

"Knocking seems to be one of the various skills you can not master," Loki growled to his brother as he continued to pet your head.

"I heard her bark and came to investigate. Just to make sure she was alright."

"She's fine Thor," Loki answered annoyed at his brother. "I have no desire to harm her contrary to what the others may think."

Thor kneeled down whistling for you to come. You hated when he did that. You may have looked like one but you weren't one. You sat down where you were as Loki continued to pet you. He smirked at you then up to his brother. "She doesn't like when you do that."

"It seems so." He walked up behind you and began scratching your neck.

Two gods scratching you at once. You might have had a dream like this once. "I would be cautious around the others brother. They will not take to you as well as she has."

"You mean by the way they looked at with fear and anger? No. I hadn't noticed."

"They are just cautious. "

"You know as well as I that I was being controlled."

"However they still have the right to be careful. You did try to kill them all."

"Thank you for reminding me, Thor. I will put it on my long lists of things I can never forget as you keep reminding me."

Thor sighed. "If she is fine then there is no need to worry. I'm sorry to intrude." He stood up walking towards the door. "Goodnight brother. Goodnight Eva." He smiled down on you before shutting the door behind him.

"Eva." He said as he looked into your eyes. "Your name means life. How fitting." He itched behind your ear as you both sat in silence. He read the book and scratched your head in silence. "If you would still like that cream," He said without looking up from his book. "I believe you will need a kitten for that."

You nodded your head and stepped away before swiftly shifting back into a small kitten. "It is painless correct?"

_'Meow'_

You jumped back up next to him stepping over next to his hip. "Beautiful kitten." He grabbed the cream from the table placing it in front of you. "A deals a deal." You began lapping up the cream. Maybe as a human, this would be gross. But as a kitten, the cream was filling and warm. Making everything around you disappear.

He was sweet. You didn't know why you were nervous. He treated you wonderfully and seemed to enjoy your presence.

The bowl was half empty when decided you were finished and full. You looked up to Loki who was reading his book once again. You had no desire to leave as the cream left you tired and warm. You curled up next to Loki purring softly as he began to scratch your head again. "Sleep tight little one." Your eyes drifted closed as the world became dark. "I won't let anyone harm you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it? Let me know! I'd love to hear what you think!


	3. Flying Fast but Falling Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't written for this in forever. And I have no clue if anyone still wants to read it but because I can't seem to write a single chapter of The Suitor, I thought it might be fun to dust it off and write another.

”Whoo okay.” you removed your coat from your shoulders as the cold of the wind fluttered your hair left and right. ”I can… I probably can do this.”

_Keep a level head, Eva._

“Yeah well, Cap," You grumbled glancing over the edge of the tower. ", you're not the one about to dive off a building.”

Cap softly laughed in your earpiece. 

_You're right I’m not. But I also can't turn into any bird of my choice mid-air._

“Yeah and I can’t throw a frisbee like you, what's your point?”

_My point is, kid, that you know this course better than anyone. You helped design it, you worked through the whole thing thousands of times. Just do your best, that's all we ask._

”Yeah. Let's just skip off the roof to my greatest ability.” Your hands began to twitch at the thought of what was before you. ”No problem.”

_Eva..._

Don't get it wrong, no matter how nervous you appeared on the outside or how much your hands trembled with slight fear, you, without hesitation, were so eager to jump off this building. The thrill of the wind and the mystery of what lay beyond the fog awoke animal instincts that you never felt before and that excited you in a way nothing else ever could. But you were still… you know.. diving off a skyscraper. So there was that.

You sighed pressing your hands together to stop them from quaking. ”I’m sorry, Cap. I don't mean to be snarky. I'm just a little nervous. If I get this wrong-”

_Hey hey, don't apologize. I get it. This is a lot. You don't have to worry. I know Fury will love you. But if you need… I can get Tony up here and he can-_

”Don't you dare.” You growled at him quietly, a bit more wolf-like than you would have preferred. 

He laughed amused by his knowledge of what motivated you.

_I'm kidding I'm kidding. Promise._

You shook your head, giggling sweetly. "You know I don't think that's funny. Tony would throw a hissy fit if he knew this is how I trained.”

_I'm just trying to provoke you, kid. Don't worry. I don't want Tony involved as much as you do._

You rolled your eyes stretching out your arms.

_Just trust yourself and get ready, E. I'm having Banner start the protocol. Stay on the line._

Silence followed as you were put on mute and cap ordered others around. 

This would be it. One last extreme training exercise and you could go on missions with the others. Fight whatever goons they find and finally, finally, do something good. Cap was watching in the training room, Nat was watching who knows where, and Bruce held it down in the lab. The course was set, your powers were being tested and you felt like you had jumped into your own personal hell with a gigantic splash. 

Stark has handed off all the technology stuff to Bruce as he had to work most of the time. So with that freedom, Cap and Nat pushed you to extremes that you could never even imagine. Tony, is his self-proclaimed genius, had gifted you with drones topped with expensive cameras and tracking maneuvers that were ready to follow you. And with the use of these tools and the video, they would send it to Fury. And if he approved, which they were all extremely confident he would even if you were scared out of your mind, you would finally be able to stand in the public eye with your friends as a hero, not a freak of nature that some news outlets claimed to say robbed a bank. 

”Alright.” You soothed yourself as your shakiness dyed down. ”Alright.”

_Eva, are you there?_

Bruce started in your earpiece stuck strictly into your ear.

“Yeah, I’m here. Are we good?”

_Just about. We have the cameras locked onto your suit. The program will initiate as soon as you jump. They will follow you until you finish, then do whatever you need to and meet us back in the training room to revise._

”Any surprises I should know about?”

_You mean Tony? No, he’s got some meeting in the tower. Away from windows so no spying in. Besides, Nat made him promised not to intervene._

”And Thor?”

_Guaranteed no lightning storms, no surprise winds, and no magical portals from the sky. Just the fog to cover you from the press._

“And you’re sure it's thick enough?”

_We checked don’t worry._

You properly stretched yourself. Normal shifting didn’t take much stretching but with something so extreme as whatever you would consider this to be, shifting was ten times more impactful on your body.

_Alright E, I’ve locked onto your location. Whenever you’re ready._

You pressed your heel into the roof, grounding yourself as you prepared to jump. ”three, two….” You took one final deep breath, clenching your hands so tightly your nails dug into your palm. ”One.”

Bolting forward, your heartbeat in your chest like the drums of a hardcore metal band. 

”Don’t trip. Don’t trip. Don't trip. Don’t trip.”

With one large leap, you stepped on the ledge and pushed off, gliding out as if gravity had failed before changing your position plummeted towards the earth.

"Shit shit shit shit."

With your loose hair blowing back you grinned at the utter feeling of terror and pleasure that falling gave you. The winds rippled through your ears as the cold caused your skin to crawl as every animal instinct began to claw at your head, begging to be set free to save you from a grimacing death. But you held out. 

The sound of the drone behind, trying to keep up to the best of its ability, held you on your toes and kept some part of you grounded in reality. 

It was your eyes that turned first. Dilating and widening before into the strict and darting eyes that you needed. With your instincts taking over, your shifting unintentionally followed. Your hair twisted around and regrew all your body. Tan and dark feathers felt like pricks of a needle against your skin as they came to cover every part of you. Your mass began to shrink as your arms grew out and feathers peeled through. These changes, although to you they felt like slow motion, actually happened with an instant. Making you into exactly what you needed before you even broke through the thick fog and into the streets of New York. 

Switching your wind dynamic, you pulled up, flying straight to the sky felling your mass and size before you could move on with the exercise. You came to a hover, keeping a steady height as you turned to face the drone. Nodding your head to it, you showed off your clear intelligence and ability to control the bird. And with that, you were ready to begin.

You turned diving back towards the building as the compartments opened from the side. Rings and banisters emerged all covered in dull colors as to surprise you a bit more. Flying straight towards them, you dove through and over each one in a pattern you had memorized thousands of times before. Then once you had made it through the course, you picked up your speed, swooping around and diving at a constantly increasing rate. You didn’t care how fast, but the drone could barely keep up so you eventually had to slow. 

The exercise soon came to an end as you flew over the fog and back up to the roof. With a small shriek, a stand for you emerged with enough room for only you to stand. Flapping down you delicately landed as the drone flew up behind you. Twisting around to face it head-on, you did a sort of bow, out of respect and mixed with a bit of the dramatics. The camera placed atop the head of the drone immediately shut down. And with one large twist and spin, the drone dove away disappearing downwards and leaving you alone on the roof. 

You couldn't hold in a foreboding screech as you practically jumped from the roof again though pure joy. It was done! Finally done!  And you didn't mess it up or break anything! A thing to celebrate within itself but to have this one sent to Fury, the actual leader of Shield, would mean you could do something with your damn powers instead of just strutting around the tower all day.

You bounced from the stool and glided. The sky brushing your wings as you flew above the tower and below, ignoring all things around you. You wanted to enjoy your time for just a bit longer. Not for speed, of training, simply for pleasure.

Well, that was the plan initially. It wasn't until you caught sight of him walking through a clear window that you slowed down to look.

Loki paced past his window minding his own business and clearly deep in thought as if he were a sort of scholar debating his craft. For a moment he ignored you, but the feeling of your eyes upon him caught his attention.

At first, he raised his brow, clearly stunned at the bird that stopped to watch him with such intent. Then like a rock to the head, the idea seemed to hit him. 

And he thought himself a genius. 

He let out a small yet silent laugh before walking up to his window and opening it as a clear invitation for you to come to him.

Tony would have a hissy fit if he found out you were with mischief. And he would chain you to your bed if he found out you did it twice. Luckily with some bribing of pop tarts, Thor didn't say anything about last night. Although you’re pretty sure he wouldn't have anyway after a solid threat of stabbing from Loki. And he was inviting you in. It would be rude not to accept. And you were all about manners in this tower, weren’t you?

Your decision was made. Swooping down from the sky you drifted delicately to his arm, landing right past the cuff so as not to break it with your mighty claws. 

Although you knew now he could not hear your thoughts, thanks to clarification from Thor, you enjoyed pretending to speak to him. Just until he met you. And with a small smirk gliding on his lips, it was clear words were not needed. 

_Hello Loki._

You respectively bowed to him as your silent version of hello. He chuckled before bowing his own head.

“Little one,” he exclaimed a bit more entranced by your shape than you would have expected. “You have taken bird form now.”

You bowed your head to answer him.

“A peregrine falcon I believe.”

_That’s... that’s right._

You shook your head again, a bit more eager this time. 

“How lovely.” He used his other hand and lifted your wing observing it like a fine piece of art. “Quite strong.” He used his hand to turn your head as he walked you inside his room. “A healthy sharp beak, and a clear wingspan of 3.7 perhaps even 3.8.”

You coed something sweetly as you glowed with excitement. No one ever knew what you were. Except maybe Nat, and sometimes Thor. But It was often amusing to see the others try.

He laughed at your gleeful exterior. “It must be deterring to live with those who have no knowledge of your abilities and the forms you take.”

_It can be_

You nodded your head as you steadied yourself upon his arm.

He chuckled, clearly giddy. “Of course they don't, Ignorant mortals.”

You glowered at him making it clear you were annoyed.

He rolled his eyes. “You do not count. You are,” he pleasingly itched under your chin. “, different.”

If you were... the more functional version of yourself, you would have blushed like nothing before. But luckily, Falcons were immune to that sort of thing. So the pure embarrassment went unnoticed.

“Loki Odinson?”

Jarvis’s voice sounded from hidden speakers, instantly pulling your and Loki's attention to them.

Loki sighed as if he knew what was coming. “Yes?”

”Sir, your brother and Mr stark have assembled in the central residence. Your presence has been requested to join them.”

Loki looked at you with doubtful eyes. ”It is not much of a request, is it?”

You shook your head, hiding a bit of a laugh.

He sighed. ”Yes I assumed so. More of a demand I suppose.”

_Yeah it's their polite way of saying get your ass down here_

”Sir, they are rather insistent. Will you be attending?”

“Very well, Jarvis.” Loki glanced at you then back to the ceiling. ”I will be down in a moment.”

”I will inform them of such.”

Loki looked uncomfortable. He didn't want to be here, you knew that, but to be in the same room as testosterone and Egolistious is too much. Even for someone like you who actually would tolerate them.

You curled your head, rubbing it against his hand in an almost comforting way. He softly smiled.

”I'll be fine.” he stood from the chair walking back to his window seal.  “I am a god, little one. The worst they could do to me is open their mouths.”

You felt a small version of a laugh emerge from the back of your throat, although it came out as more of a caw.

He stepped to the window seal holding his arm outside. “I will find you later, my creature.”

With a lift of his arm, you took off and away from his open window. You hovered mid-air to watch him as he turned and stepped from his room and into the main room, calm as can be, even if his eyes betrayed him. 

Drifting away and a few floors down to the far side corner of the building, there was a high window left open just for you that led straight to the training room. Silently you slipped inside, traveling straight to you ledge sitting high above everything else.

Now your ledge was something interesting. It was a gift from the team, paid for by Tony as he made so very clear, in your first month in the Tower. You mostly stayed in your animal form at that time because if any of the superheroes you were now living with attacked you, you would be capable of defending yourself. You were very distant and they didn't blame you. But they didn't want you to be uncomfortable. So they built you a platform atop the training room. It looked down into the entire area and had windows surrounding it. It was decorated with pillows and blankets picked out by Nat and Pepper, and in front, there were bars you could swing on if you ever got bored. It was the first step to you being with them. And you used it as your own nest. And of course, as the other bird in the tower, Clint took refuge up there when Tony was after him.

”Feeling better?” Cap called from below you with a small but amused smile.

Your short hair reforming quickly, you ran your hand through it as the feathers overturned and fell to your shoulders. “You have no idea.” Crossing your now regrow legs, you let them hang from the metal platform as they swung back and forth. “How’d it come out?”

“Bruce is preparing it now. We’ll see in a few minutes.”

“Any obvious issues?”

“Nothing I could find.” He slightly laughed. “Of course I’m not usually the one to ask for that.”

You twisted to lay on your stomach as you leaned over the edge of your ledge, looking down with your arms crossed under your chin. “I'm sure you’re getting better. I even heard you turned on the tv last night.”

Cap politely chuckled. “I’m not that old. I can work a television set.”

Gripping the edge of the platform, you flipped over it using it as a monkey bar. With one quick swing and fall, you landed right in front of him with a small smirk. 

“I think you’re close enough.” 

He shook his head. “I guess I deserve that.”

You smiled smugly before a massive yawn arose from your throat, almost forceful enough to make you stumble back. 

“Here, drink. It’ll help.” He smiled holding out the water to you. “Training with Nat then straight into that. You must be-”

“Exhausted.” You downed the water quickly trying to get the energy back you had lost. ”I’m running off of adrenaline here.”

”You're determined I’ll give you that.”

You chuckled as you finished off the bottle. ”Yeah, I think stubborn is the more commonly used term.”

“Well keep that adrenaline coming,” Steve commented walking back to his training bag. “Fury needs that footage today. If that run doesn’t work out, you may have to do it again.”

“Don't get her hopes up.” Nat dryly commented as she stepped into the room In her sweats and comfortable clothes. “She May just take your offer.”

You shook your head, laughing quietly. ”Hey Nat.” 

”Hey, E.” She grinned patting you on the shoulder before returning to her usual stone-faced exterior to speak to Steve. “The footage was perfect, Rogers. She’s done for today.” 

You looked at her excitedly. “Bruce sent it out?”

”Straight to Fury.”

“And only Fury.” Cap frowned. “We don't need the drama that comes along with the press getting a whiff of anything that happens here and with you. Especially with the reports of the bank robbery just slowing down.”

“Oh yeah?” You crossed your arms and raised your brow. “What are they saying now? Am I still a werewolf? Because honestly, I'm so down for that.”

Steve smiled. ”No, not exactly. It’s mostly just lies to buy newspapers.”

“I read you had been announced as another God the other day.”

You laughed. ”Oh?”

”Yeah. From Asgard too.” She reared her head acting dramatically. ”Here to save the lives of us mere mortals.”

You rolled your eyes walking over to your line bag on a bench. “If I were a God, I wouldn't have been getting my last hundred from a bank in Jersey.”

”They just like the drama. You would be surprised to hear what they say about me.” He laughed quietly. “And, speaking of Gods, don't forget to thank Thor for the fog.”

“I’m headed his way anyway actually.” You smiled pulling your bag over your shoulder. “I wanted to hear about his time on Asgard and he promised to tell me if I met him at his room this afternoon.”

Steve frowned, seemingly wary. “You’re going to his room?”

“Yeah, so?”

Nat and Steve exchanged familiar worried sibling looks before looking back to you as you began to walk to the door. 

“Just stay with Thor. Alright?”

You slightly laughed as you slowly became more increasingly annoyed with their wary ness of Loki. “Yes. I’ll stay away from Loki’s room.” You leaned on the door frame looking back to them with a smug look. “Thank you for being so very blunt with me..”

And with that, you slipped from the training room, no waiting for their probably better-executed response. You walked briskly to the private elevator for the team. Pressing the correct button the doors instantly opened and you stepped inside before choosing the necessary floor. 

As it traveled upwards, even before the doors opened the sound of arguing and shouting seeped through the almost impenetrable metal. It was faint at first, even with your heightened senses. But as the elevator moved up it became louder and louder and far more aggressive like to as the elevator itself encouraging them. 

Soon enough the doors opened up wide except now, you were hesitant to step anywhere close to the yelling.

”The way he speaks to me is utterly demeaning!

”He is only teasing. He means no harm.”

”The cuffs clasped to my wrist do sincerely beg to differ.”

”They are precautionary, Loki.  Nothing more than that.”

Loki and Thor were arguing. Oh, dear gods, it was a miracle this floor of the tower still existed. 

”Loki this is what you conceded to with father. You come to Midgard and learn to be a hero, save the people you once yearned to rule. It is not Starks not my fault. This decision was made by you.”

”I conceded, Thor,  to reduce and or eliminate my time in the dungeons by spending it on Midgard. Being confined to this tower is nothing but a bigger space for me to lay dormant as a prisoner!”

Your curiosity of the cat getting a hold of you, you stepped from the elevator steadily listening to their argument as the nosy girl you were.

”You heard what Stark said yourself, Brother. The limiters are temporary. Once you have proven that you do not require them-”

”And pray tell, Brother how I am to prove myself to ones who will not walk within the same space as me without a weapon upon their body. The only one who has even remotely been kind to me has yet to say a single word to me!”

“Loki!” Thor roared from above him. ”That is enough.”

Loki snarled something unintelligible to him large overpowering brother. Without all of his powers intact, he would be unless against anything Thor did. 

”Goodnight.” He deeply growled before turning and stomping off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

You sighed, walked out from behind your not so secret hiding place and to the god's side. “Hey, Thor.” 

Thor rapidly whirled to you with a surprised and embarrassed look on his face. “Eva!” He quickly looked to Loki's door then back down to you. “What are you doing here?”

You raised your brow, chuckling quietly at his shock. “Weren’t we getting coffee? I thought you were gonna tell me about your trip.”

“Yes of course.” He ran his hand over his face. “Forgive me, Eva. It slipped my mind.” 

“It’s alright, you’re busy.” He looked up to you, his eyes more tired and stressed than his usual joyful demeanor. You quietly smiled in an attempt to comfort him any way you could. “It’s going to be difficult, Thor. He won't adapt right away and you can’t expect him to.”

He sighed, evidently defeated and upset. “I simply wish to help his adaption to the planet. However,” He looked to his brother's door. “, he refuses to even give me the opportunity.”

You frowned turning your eyes downward, “I’ve been where he is. And I can't claim to know exactly how he feels but I can understand what he might be going through.” you smiled up to him. ”You remember when I was new to the tower?”

He slightly laughed. “You attacked me with your claws as I tried to pet you.”

You giggled softly along with him before shaking your head. “I was scared and suspicious of all of you. And he…. he is more than likely to be the same way. And while I know now there was no need to be, this type of life was new to me and I was terrified to accept it.” You patted him on his shoulder. “You don't need to force anything. He’ll adapt in his own way and in his own time. Just leave him be. And if he needs you, he’ll come to you.”

He grinned at your words. Brushing your hand still placed kindly on his shoulder, he smiled. ” Your words mean more than you may know. Thank you, Eva.”

”Of course.” You smiled, taking you hand away and hoisting your bag back upon your shoulder. “We can talk tomorrow. I think we could both use some rest.” You smiled up at him before turning around to walk away. 

“Don't go yet.” He quickly said as he grabbed your bicep and pulled you down the hall and towards his door. ”I believe I just may have something for you.” He threw his door open and began digging through the piles of things he had laying around as he looked for something. 

”What exactly are you looking for?” You snickered. ”Besides a cleaner room.”

He ignored you and your teasing as he continued to look through all he could. 

”Haha!”

”Found it?”

”I did! All of them.” He walked over to you with a pile of books stacked in his hands. Each cover decorated in a language you couldn't understand but painted so beautifully, you couldn't help but be intrigued. 

”Are these-”

”Texts from Asgard, yes.” He smiled like a child as he handed them off to you. ”Initially, I brought them for Loki in an attempt to make peace. Although, as they flew past my head, he made it quite clear he wished to have nothing to do with them.”

”So you're letting me borrow them?”

”If you wish. There are very few parts you will be capable of reading, however-”

You jumped up hugging him like a gigantic older brother you never had. ”Thank you! They're fantastic.”

”You are very welcome, Eva.” He grinned placing you back down to the floor. ”I am simply pleased someone is willing to enjoy them.” 

You glared up to him with a small smirk. ”This doesn't change that you still owe me a story or two.”

Hel laughed loudly, stinging your sensitive senses. ”No, of course not! We will speak tomorrow morning at breakfast.”

You nodded your head with an enormous smile on your lips, turning to walk away before instantly remembering. ”Oh and uh thanks for the fog.”

”It was my pleasure.”

Grinning at him you finally went to walk away as the sound of his door closing echoed from behind.

Picking the book for the very top, you opened it to the first page and glared at the text in front of you as your eyes strained to read the father than foreign script. Just as you began to turn the corner with the books in your hand, the text on the page shimmered with green magic.  You held the book far away from you, the smell and sight of magic unique to your heightened senses.  It burned for only a moment before soon the slight bit of Magic shimmered down. Cautiously, you looked at the page, instantly recognizing the now fully translated text. Straight from Asgardian to English within a moment. A small hand-written note sat quaintly in the nook of the book waiting patiently for you to find.

**You have a beautiful voice, my creature.**

You quickly turned around, noticing instantly Loki's door closing behind you. You felt your cheeks flicker crimson as you realized and ran through all the things you had said about him and how he had been eavesdropping on all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would absolutely love to continue this though, so If you would Like to still see more after this, please let me know. :))


End file.
